


Just Another Day

by smartchoice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, notsurewhatthisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartchoice/pseuds/smartchoice
Summary: “Yeah, okay. You have, you see her quite often. She’s really pretty, has a soft spot for you and is kind of bitchy?”





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while but this is based off of a conversation I had like a week ago
> 
> PS: Not edited yet, sorry

It was just another day for Nayeon and Momo. They went to Nayeon’s place after having gotten some ice cream from across the street. The first few times that the pair had visited the parlour, they had chosen a different flavour each time. By now they had gotten into a routine and weren’t very keen on breaking it. Nayeon got chocolate meanwhile Momo went for vanilla. After having finished half they’d usually switch with huge smiles gracing their faces. It wasn’t very hot outside but it was definitely warm enough to enjoy the sweet treat. Besides Momo loved ice cream no matter the weather. 

The first thing the Japanese did once she entered the all too familiar room was throw her body onto Nayeon’s bed. The older decided to finish off some homework. Momo noticed that Nayeon was reading an art history book, more specifically Momo’s art history book and the Japanese was fairly certain that Nayeon dropped that subject last year. 

“Ugh I hate Mr Benson so much! Sometimes I just want to kill him.” Said Momo after letting out a groan that portrayed her annoyance perfectly.  
“Alright, let’s do it. We just ate, the car is out front and I’ve got some cash stashed away for emergencies.” Okay, Momo was not expecting that kind of answer. She wasn’t sure how to respond to that so she just stared blankly. After a few long seconds, she replied “Jesus. You have it all planned out, don’t you?”

“What? I’m just being supportive.” The casual tone that underlines Nayeon’s words fits in the overall mood. The window was slightly ajar, which allowed the cool breeze to brush against Nayeon’s skin. Additionally, the quiet music flowing from the speakers of her sound system and Momo leaning against her headboard made Nayeon feel so content that she sometimes wished in instances like these that time would just stop, freeze, halt. Anything to make it last.

Nayeon was staring. She knew it, Momo knew it but that didn’t stop her. It wasn’t uncommon for either of the girls to do so. At first Nayeon got so shy and ducked hair head or hid behind her hair whenever she would catch Momo gazing at her. The Japanese used to be as timid as one can be, always asking for permission and she was constantly bowing, but never when it came to staring. Nayeon used to ask her if there was something on her face but Momo just said, “No, you’re beautiful” or something along those lines every single time with upmost sincerity. 

After a while, admiring the other just became their thing. But this time it felt like Nayeon was trying to say something. Perhaps she needed to gather the courage first, it didn’t matter, Momo never minded waiting. This time wasn’t an exception; she turned her head to the Korean and waited patiently. 

After a few seconds, Nayeon gathered her thoughts into one coherent one and opened her mouth to say, “You’re gay, right?”

Well that was new. They hadn’t really discussed this topic before. They knew that neither one of them was homophobic and felt that everyone should live as they wished as long as they didn’t harm another person or themselves. However, their own sexualities had never come up in any of their conversations.  
Therefore, Momo’s perplexed and slightly amused expression wasn’t that far-fetched. 

“Nope.” One word, that’s all the younger girl said. She was smiling cheekily as if she knew something her best friend didn’t.

Nayeon looked slightly taken aback, covered it up by turning around and unwrapping a little chocolate egg that lay on her desk and popping it into her mouth though.  
After swallowing the sweet, she continued, “So you’re straight.” She didn’t sound very convinced, especially now that she had seen Momo’s eyes glued to her lips just moments ago.

The Japanese was definitely amused by her best friend’s inquiry. A glint in her eyes showing her interest.

“Nayeon, you know that there are more than two sexualities, right?” 

The Korean, contrary to Momo, was rather impatient and was starting to lose her cool.

“So you’re bisexual.”

“I could be asexual, you know.”

By now, it just felt like Momo was toying with her and not in the fun way either. Although her best friend seemed to be having a blast. Nayeon has had enough; she rolled her eyes and huffed “Oh for fucks sake Momo. Why are you making this so hard?” She asked exaggeratedly throwing her arms up.

Momo couldn’t hold back the chuckles “I’m really not. You asked me one question and I answered.” 

The older was pouting like a ticked off kid that had just been told they couldn’t have their way. “I asked multiple questions!”

Meanwhile Nayeon was about to explode Momo was still smiling sweetly. “Nope,” Always popping that stupid P “You asked one and then made assumptions.” The Japanese shrugged with such a nonchalance “You could always just ask what my sexuality is, you know.”

At this point Nayeon slumped herself dejectedly into her desk chair and mumbled something that sounded a whole lot like the word ‘smartarse’ under her breath. The girl was full on pouting as she said, “Please just tell me.” to top it off she added puppy eyes.

“Alright, alright.” The Japanese put her hands up as if she were surrendering. “I like hot girls. And I like hot boys. I like hot people. What can I say? I'm shallow.” A few seconds of silence followed before Momo continued. “Why the sudden interest? Are you trying to set me up with someone? Perhaps a girl, since you assumed I was gay.”

Finally, Nayeon sat up straight again and the usual mischievous glint sparked in her eyes once more. “Kind of.” She didn’t continue speaking; she just looked at her best friend and remained secretive.

Now it was the younger girl’s turn to be confused. “Care to elaborate? Have I met her? What’s she like?”

As Nayeon was bombarded with questions, her smirk just deepened. “Yeah, okay. You have, you see her quite often. She’s really pretty, has a soft spot for you and is kind of bitchy?”

“Come on, now you’re just describing yourself.” Replied Momo with a teasing tone underlining her words.

“You think I’m pretty?” It didn’t matter how often her best friend had told her how beautiful she was, each time it felt like it was the first time. Nayeon’s heartbeat increased, her cheeks flushed and these insects in her stomach, otherwise known as butterflies wouldn’t stay still. Momo never noticed.

“You only hear what you want to, don’t you? You know you are, why are you being coy all of a sudden?” 

Things with Nayeon were either really simple or just complicated as fuck. There was no in between. No middle ground. No moderation. And it made things all the more exciting.

“Because I love it when I make you blush.” Nayeon’s voice was low, almost sultry. In addition, she also made her way over to her bed where Momo was still rooted. Her gaze never left her friend’s eyes. She was looking up at Momo through her long eyelashes. Nayeon looked downright seductive; the only thing missing was the older girl biting her lip.

 

What the fuck

 

One thing was for sure, Momo was undoubtedly a blushing mess by now. After sliding up beside the occupied space, Nayeon slowly reached her hand out and brushed her thumb across Momo’s cheek, making her turn her head in the process. As if that wasn’t already more than enough for the younger girl’s heart to handle, Nayeon also leaned in. Close enough to hear her friend’s breath hitch. Instead of kissing the now breathless girl, Nayeon angled her head so that her nose grazed Momo’s left cheek and whispered hotly, “And what if I was describing myself?” her breath ghosting over the shell of Momo’s ear.

Momo didn’t push the Korean away because what even is personal space, instead she swallowed. Hard. Yet the lump in her throat that might as well could have been her heart wouldn’t leave. Most of all she didn’t want Nayeon to notice. She didn’t want her to know what she did to her by simply being so close. But judging by Nayeon’s ever so present smirk, she already knew.

Momo tried to make light of the situation. “I’d be rather concerned about your mental health.”

Finally, Nayeon moved back a bit, not far enough for it to be to be seen as normal by strangers but it was their normal nonetheless.

“You already think I’m crazy so what’s the difference? Also I’d say I’m more of a psychic than a psycho.”  
“You are crazy, but just a tad. If you were into me I’d have to ask my therapist if she has room for another patient.” 

Momo wasn’t great at accepting compliments. She didn’t believe she was worthy, which was absolutely incomprehensible to Nayeon. That is why the older swore she’d do everything in her power to get her best friend to see herself through Nayeon’s eyes. 

“You use humour to deflect serious issues.”  
“Thanks.”  
“I didn’t say that was a good thing.”  
“What I’m hearing is that you think I’m funny.” 

That was so not the point. Nayeon sighed and decided to let it go.

“I’m not crazy, love. I mean apart from the fact that I’m crazy about you.” Nayeon winked, well she tried to, she really did but it turned out to be more of a blink than a wink. The all too familiar warmth flares up Momo’s cheeks and ears. She looked far too adorable; Nayeon couldn’t resist leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her jaw. Her lips might have lingered a bit too long.

Suddenly the older girl jumped up and made her way over to her kitchen saying something about needing popcorn. Apparently, they were going to watch a film, probably some rom-com. Nayeon loved those. They were about half way into the film when Nayeon suddenly asked, “Are you crushing on anyone at the moment?”

Momo pondered for a couple of seconds on the thought. “No, I’ve never had a crush on anyone.” What she doesn’t say is the silent “before you.”

Seemingly, the Korean was still thinking about their conversation from before. “How do you know that you’re bi then?”

Momo is quick to react “Just because I’ve never seen myself wanting to be in a romantic relationship with anyone before doesn’t mean I’ve never felt attraction before.”

Nayeon was really envious of Momo’s nonchalance. Meanwhile Momo always seemed so calm and collected, Nayeon was the polar opposite. She was intense and fiery. Momo thought Nayeon was just passionate.

The Korean tried once again “So…you’ve wanted to kiss and umm you know do stuff with people of both genders? Who were they?” Her voice was small and awkward? That was new. “How about me? Ever… you know… been interested?” 

Was Nayeon being…shy? That was such an uncommon sight it baffled Momo beyond reason.

“How am I supposed to reply to that? If I say no you’ll say I don’t think you’re attractive. And if I say yes that’s just weird.”

“You think wanting me is weird? Gee thanks.” Ah there she was. Confident Nayeon was back. “You know what? I think you’d be great in bed. You’d make sure I was okay and put me before anything else. Or you could be really horrible but like in a cute way? You would probably keep asking if everything was okay and if you were doing okay and just ruin the mood. Anxiety sucks.”

Nayeon seemed to be actually pondering on the thought meanwhile Momo was stuttering trying to come up with something anything really to say.

“Umm, well – I-I…Why are you thinking how I’d be… yeah, no. Can we please stop talking about my imaginary sex life?”

“Fine. But just so we’re clear, there has never, not once been a moment where you entertained the thought of banging me?”

Enough was enough, Momo’s face was burning and it was safe to say she had never felt this embarrassed in her entire life. She buried her face in the pillow, a groan escaping her lips. “No, Nayeon. There have been plenty of moments where I was breathless or stunned into silence by how beautiful you were but I’ve never thought something like ‘God, I have to sleep with her.’”

The younger girl could feel Nayeon stare and decided to steal a glance. As their eyes met, Nayeon smiled softly, her eyes were full of adoration. “Dammit Hirai. You sound an awful lot like a romantic. Are you sure you aren’t in love with me? If you are you should tell me, it’s good for my ego.” 

Momo just chuckled for the thousand time that day. “I’m pretty sure everyone’s at least a little bit in love with you.”


End file.
